Running Away
by Bullock512
Summary: Okay guys it s the spin off I promised where Hanna and Caleb leave for California and deal with the aftermath of Hanna s experiences in Rosewood as well as the ups and downs in their relationship. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters.

Author's Note: Okay everyone here is the spin off story from Reunion Homecoming hope you all enjoy and that any questions you had are answered.

Chapter 1

Hanna stepped into the airport lobby slowly her palms sweaty, heart racing and body trembling. She was terrified that Caleb would decide not to show up, afraid that their past together would make him realize he didn't need to help her anymore.

Terror was truly beginning to take hold as she thought of facing the unknown future ahead of her alone. Her eyes frantically scanned the lobby looking for the familiar shaggy brown hair.

One minute went by, then five, after ten minutes she began to really panic. By twenty minutes she was having trouble breathing and spots were forming in front of her eyes which is why at first she didn't hear him speaking from behind her.

"Hanna?" He question touching her arm. She didn't respond. "Hanna!" He said sharply raising his voice as he turned her to face him and used his hands to tilt her face up so she could look into his face. Her breathing was fast and sharp and she looked ready to pass out which worried him so he began talking calmly trying to get her to calm down. "Breathe Hanna, slow deep breaths, come on you can do it. Follow my breathing Hanna." He told her as he grabbed her hands and held them over his chest so she could feel how he was breathing and copy him.

Gradually her breathing began to even out and the spots in her eyes faded leaving her feeling weak and light headed, but she was able to focus on her surroundings again.

"C…Ca…Caleb?" Hanna stuttered confusion lacing her tone. Caleb pulled her into his arms and held her as he spoke.

"I'm here Hanna, I'm here." He whispered soothingly rubbing her back gently.

"I.. thought.. you.. weren't.. gonna.. Come…" Hanna said taking deep breaths in between each word.

"Hey I said I'd be here didn't I?" He questioned. "Sorry it took so long had a few loose ends to tie up in Ravenswood, some people to say goodbye to and explain why I was leaving." He explained.

"Oh… yes of course you did. I just thought… I mean I'm really not your problem so I'd understand if you decided to forget about it all…" Hanna mumbled her voice trailing away.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. I said I'd help you and I meant it. You are too important to me to walk away from when you are so obviously not alright right now no matter where we are right now." Caleb responded.

They began walking towards the front desk to get their tickets noting that the plane leaving for Montecito, California would not be leaving for another two hours.

"Well I guess we have some time to kill. What do you want to do? Eat? Call home? Sit and wait?" Caleb asked turning to Hanna.

"I should probably send an e-mail to my mom explaining what's going on. She's probably really worried by now." Hanna answered.

"Okay let's see internet café is to the right." Caleb said as they look at the map of the airport and he gestured to the direction of the café.

"Okay let's get this done with then." Hanna said softly as they began walking slowly towards the café carrying their bags. Hanna still wasn't quite recovered from her panic attack yet so she was a bit sluggish and Caleb noticed so he took her heaviest bag for her. "Thanks." She said.

"How many have you had recently?" He asked startling her.

"How many what?"

"Panic attacks Hanna. How many?" He asked gently but firmly.

"Since you left there's been a few, more then a few actually." Hanna responded. "The first one was when I came home from Ravenswood and they've happened off and on since then."

"Have you talked to a doctor about them?" He questioned.

"No. I didn't want anyone to know." Hanna whispered shaking her head.

"Well we'll need to deal with them eventually you know." Caleb said as they stepped into the café and found an available computer to sit at. Caleb sat with her for a minute before standing up and speaking again. "I'm gonna go check our bags okay? Give you some privacy to write to your mom."

"Okay. You won't be gone long though right?" She asked anxiousness entering her eyes and her voice.

"I'll be back before you know it. Thirty minutes tops I promise." He reassured her kissing her forehead and then gathering up their bags besides their carry-on's and leaving the café.

Turning back to the computer screen once he was out of her line of sight all she could do was stare. After five minutes of staring she finally logged into her e-mail and went to compose a new e-mail to her mom. Several times she started writing but each time she would erase what was written and try to start over. Finally she just decided to stop thinking about it so much and wrote from the heart.

Mom,

I'm sorry I left the way I did, but I had to leave. Rosewood doesn't feel safe for me anymore and I can't be there now. The past few years have been hard, harder then I ever thought they could be and I'm broken because of it. I'm tired of fighting for a life, tired of the lying and the games and the mysteries. I just want to move on from everything and I don't think I could do that if I stayed there. I can't handle it all anymore it's become too much for me. Try not to worry about me though I'm alright, I'm with Caleb and he's promised to keep me safe. Him and I together right now are a long story and I promise I'll fill you in sometime but for now I just want you to know that I'm safe with him and he's going to take me to Montecito, California to his moms place to stay for a while. Until I start feeling better. I need this mom so please try and understand. I love you and I'm not running away from you just all the memories of Rosewood. I'll miss you and I hope you'll come visit me soon so I can explain everything better. Don't try to call my cell I have it turned off and I'm not sure I plan on turning it on anytime soon if at all. Take care mom and please tell my friends that I'm safe but not to look for me. I don't want to be found right now, I'm not ready. I may never be ready. I love you very much. Be safe. I need to go now Caleb will be back soon and we'll need to get going. I'll e-mail again as soon as I can. Bye for now mom.

Xoxo

Love Hanna

After sitting there for another five minutes reading it over she finally hit send and logged out before shutting down the computer and paying for her time on it. All she could do was hope that her mom would understand her reasons for leaving and forgive her.

She exited the café and stood outside waiting for Caleb to return. As promised he was back within the thirty minutes making Hanna sag in relief. Caleb smirked as he caught the relief on her face.

"Miss me?" He asked with a smug grin.

"I keep thinking that I'm dreaming. That I didn't really call you and you didn't really come rescue me and that I'm actually doing this all on my own. Or that any second you're going to realize that I'm not your responsibility to save anymore and you're going to leave. It's sounds selfish I know but I don't want you to go anywhere even though I would totally understand why you would." Hanna rambled on trying to explain.

"Hanna how many times do I have to tell you I'm not going anywhere? I'm here as long as you want me to be here." He told her gently as they began to walk back towards the lobby.

"You're sure?" She asked timidly.

"One hundred percent. You're stuck with me Princess." He assured her with a smile. "Now come on let's eat before we have to board our plane.

"Okay." Hanna said as they continued to walk. They had a quiet meal in a tiny restaurant in a remote corner of the airport. They didn't talk much as they ate just looked around at the people coming and going. Hanna wasn't ready to really talk about everything and Caleb knew her well enough to know and understand that.

Finally their flight was being called and they began walking to their gate to board the plane. Noticing how nervous she seemed Caleb grabbed Hanna's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he smiled down at her. "I'm right here Hanna." He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and squeezed his hand back as they got past the woman at the gate and made their way to their seats. Hanna took the window seat while caleb stored their bags in the overhead compartment.

They didn't talk much during the flight just sat there together his hand holding hers as he tried to reassure her through his touch that he wasn't going anywhere.

An hour later found her head on his shoulder as she succumbed to the exhaustion that had been clinging to her since her panic attack. Caleb just sat there watching her sleep against him vowing to himself that he would do whatever he could to erase the shadows that haunted her eyes these days. He wouldn't fail her again that wasn't an option for him. After vowing that to himself he allowed his head to rest on top of hers as he too drifted off to sleep the sounds of the engines lulling him there.

Soon they would be in California and then it would be time to talk about Rosewood and everything that had happened since he left but for now they slept as the plane carried them away from Rosewood and to a future that was uncertain for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The humid air and the brightly shining sun greeted Hanna as her and Caleb left the airport terminal in Montecito, California. She took a deep breath and stood looking around her as Caleb hailed a cab and loaded the bags into the trunk. Then he gestured for her to enter the car and followed her in after giving the driver the address to his moms place and before Hanna knew it they were on the highway heading towards his family.**

"**Here we go." He said with a smile as the car drove along the highway.**

"**Yeah." She breathed quietly in answer. For the most part the drive was made in silence, Hanna being too nervous to talk much and unsure of what she would now do with her life.**

"**Stop it." Caleb said as the car came to a stop in front of a very big fancy house.**

"**Stop what?" She asked.**

"**Worrying. There's nothing that needs to be decided right now so just relax and take a breather. Give yourself time to adjust." He told her.**

"**I know I should I'm just not sure I know how. I've been living on the edge of a cliff for so long that I don't know what to think or feel right now." Hanna replied. "I feel sort of numb to be honest. I know that, that feeling will go away it's what's going to happen when it does that I'm so worried about. I've had to build up so many walls the past few years to protect myself as well as those around me that I'm not sure I know how to live without those walls anymore." Hanna explained.**

"**I know those walls Hanna. It took me a long time to get around them but I did eventually because you let me and you can do it again. It's just going to take time." He told her. "I'll help anyway I can you know that and my family will be here to help as well." He added.**

"**I dunno." She replied quietly with another look up at the house.**

**They exited the car and retrieved their bags from the trunk with no more words spoken between then Hanna was too lost in thought as she stared at the house wondering what the people inside would be like. Caleb paid the driver and came up beside her wanting to ask what she was thinking but not wanting to seem intrusive.**

"**Ready?" He asked gently gesturing towards the front door of the house.**

"**As I'll ever be I guess." She responded. After taking a couple of steps the front door opened and a brunette woman stepped outside.**

"**Caleb!" She called happily with a big sincere smile. "This is a bit of a surprise I wasn't expecting you to visit until school was over." She said. "Why are you here now? Is something wrong?" She asked a frown appearing on her face.**

"**It's a bit of a long story mom. Maybe we should explain a bit later after we've had time to settle in." He responded.**

"**Okay honey. And who is this pretty lady?" She asked.**

"**This would be Hanna mom." Caleb said a meaningful note in his tone.**

"**Hanna?" She questioned surprise evident on her face. She was obviously aware of the status of their current relationship. "Well Hanna it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a great many things about you." She added with a warm smile towards Hanna. "I'm Cynthia Caleb's mom. Please come inside you two and we'll get you settled."**

"**It's nice to meet you too." Hanna mumbled quietly.**

**Caleb's mom gave him a questioning look as she gestured discreetly towards Hanna on their way inside. Caleb just shook his head as if to say 'later mom' and she nodded that she understood. She could see the obvious stress and sadness etched into the young woman's face though and the dejected way she carried her body and she was worried.**

"**Well welcome to our home Hanna. Feel free to make yourself at home and help yourself to anything you want. I'll get a guest room set up for you and Caleb you know where the guesthouse is." His mom said once the front door was closed.**

**Caleb noticed the panicked look in Hanna's eyes at the thought of being in a strange house without him and looked at him beseechingly for help.**

"**Actually mom Hanna's going to stay in the guest house with me. There's a lot going on with her right now and I want to be close by in case she needs something." Caleb said with a meaningful look at his mother.**

"**Oh well alright then." She replied her frown deepening. "Well I want to hear all about what's been going on." She added with a sharp glance at an oblivious Hanna who was gazing around at everything in the front hall of the house. Caleb knew this was going to be one very long day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The house was big, very big, at least that was the though running through Hanna's mind as she gazed around the foyer while Caleb and his mom talked quietly behind her. She stopped listening after Caleb informed his mom that she would be staying with him in the guesthouse. **

**Nerves ate at Hanna as she came face to face with Caleb's mom for the first time. That it came under these circumstances made her uneasy on top of being nervous. What would his mom think of her when she found out she ran away? Would she call her mom and send her home? Kick her out? Tell Caleb to stay away from her? That last thought had Hanna panicking, her breathing picking up and her body beginning to shake.**

"**Hanna come on look at me." Caleb said as his arms came around her and pulled her into his chest. "Breath with me Hanna, come on you can do it." He said as he began to take slow, deep breaths and watched her eyes. She began to copy his breathing and soon enough she was calmer but her body would not stop shaking. Caleb rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke. "What happened Hanna? What triggered it this time? Was it fear again?" He asked gently. His mom stood there wide eyed not sure what exactly was going on.**

"**Don't leave me." She whispered to him desperately.**

"**I'm not gonna leave Hanna. I'm right here and I'll be right here." He promised her.**

"**Promise no matter what happens or what anyone says you wont leave me." She beseeched him.**

"**I promise Han. I promise." He vowed as he pulled her into him and held her tight. His mom watched confusion in her face yet pride there as well as she saw exactly how much her son cared for this broken young woman in front of her.**

"**Hanna dear you look tired maybe you'd like to lay down for a while." She spoke up finally noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the heavy way she was holding herself up.**

"**Oh…um…that's okay I'm fine." She mumbled quickly pulling back from the comfort of Caleb's embrace.**

"**My mom's right Hanna. You should lay down for a while. Try and get some rest." Caleb said as he continued to rub her back where she stood against his side facing his mother.**

"**I don't think I could sleep Caleb. There's too much going through my head. I'd probably have nightmares anyway." Hanna said mumbling the last part.**

"**I'll stay with you. I'll help keep the nightmares away." He said with a gentle smile that turned into a smirk.**

"**It's okay if you want to visit with your mom I'm sure I'll be okay." She said quickly not wanting to sound too needy.**

"**I have all the time in the world to catch up with my mom. You need me more right now. I'd rather stay with you anyway to make sure you get some rest." He told her.**

**His mom watched them quietly again avidly noting the deep connection they shared, the easy way they touched each other, and how gentle he was with her. Her son obviously still cared a great deal for Hanna, the intense yet gentle way he spoke to her and held her a testament to that fact.**

**Love was obvious between these two but whether or not they would move past all that had happened between them remained to be seen.**

"**You really don't mind?" Hanna asked worriedly.**

"**Not at all." He responded.**

"**Okay then I would like to lay down for a while." She said slowly.**

"**Okay. I'll grab our bags and show you to the guesthouse so you can get some rest."**

"**Here honey, take the keys. The guesthouse is locked right now. I'll be sure to keep your brothers away so you two can rest up." His mom interjected calmly as she handed Caleb a set of keys.**

"**Thanks mom." Caleb said with a grateful look and giving her a hug. He lead Hanna through the house and out the back door towards a large building beside the pool. The guesthouse. **

"**It's nice here." Hanna said.**

"**Yes it is. This is where I usually stay when I come here. Too used to being on my own to want to be crowded in a house with people." He explained.**

"**It's very nice." She said looking around at the expensive décor. "I feel so drained though. Like my body is worn out." She told him quietly.**

"**After the emotional roller coaster you've been on you're bound to feel overwhelmed. You need to take some time for yourself. Relax and regroup. Things are gonna be tough for a while I'm sure but they will get better. Believe me I've been through many upheavals and traumatic events myself, not quite to the extent of you and your friends, but enough to know how you're feeling." He told her comfortingly as he showed her into the bedroom.**

"**Yeah, I guess with all the foster homes and finding your parents again, plus all the stuff that went down with us and 'A' you have been through a lot too." Hanna agreed.**

"**Very true." He responded. "Come on get changed and we'll get some rest." He told her.**

"**Do you think I could wear one of your t-shirts?" She asked shyly. "They're more comfortable then my pyjamas." She added quickly.**

"**Yeah sure. Here you can wear this one I don't wear shirts to sleep anyway." He said as he whipped his own t-shirt over his head and handing it to her leaving his chest exposed. **

"**You'll lay with me like you did at the lodge?" She asked as she stood in the door to the bathroom with the t-shirt in her hand.**

"'**Course I will. Now get changed." He replied.**

**Hanna entered the bathroom and stripped down to her bra and panties and then slipped his shirt over her head. It was still warm from where it had lain against his body. She emerged a few minutes later in his shirt with her face freshly scrubbed to find Caleb already laying in the bed, a pair of pyjama pants resting low on his hips. Hanna stood staring at him for a long moment remembering when she used to see him like this all the time. Remembering how she used to touch him before she came to her senses and found him looking at her curiously.**

**She still just stood there swaying from one foot to the other nervously unsure what to do now.**

"**Come here Hanna." Caleb said as he held his arm out for her to lay on. She climbed onto the bed and sank against his side immediately wanting the comfort and safety she hadn't felt since he left her that last time.**

**His arms around her felt right, natural. It was as if they had never been apart. "It feels like a dream." She whispered against his chest.**

"**What does?" He questioned looking down at her.**

"**Laying here with you like this again." She answered looking up at him. "I've missed you so much." She confessed.**

"**You had Travis and your friends." He shot back a bit sharply making her flinch.**

"**They weren't you." She told him honestly. "How'd you hear about Travis anyway?" She asked.**

"**Toby." Was his quick reply.**

"**Oh. I never told him I was leaving." She confessed.**

"**Why not?" He asked curiously.**

"**I dunno. Never thought you I guess." **

"**Not good considering your relationship." He told her.**

"**No it's not. He probably hates me by now." She mumbled.**

"**I doubt anyone could ever hate you Hanna." He responded amusement lacing his voice.**

"**Don't you?" Hanna asked remembering her reaction to him staying in Ravenswood.**

"**No. I love you too much to hate you Hanna Marin. I told you once that nothing could ever change what I feel for you." He said fiercely tilting her chin up to look into her eyes. "You have every right to hate me though." He added.**

"**Hate you? I could never hate you Caleb. I was hurt yeah and for a while I was very angry, but I never hated you. I love you. I never stopped loving you." Hanna responded just as fiercely. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. It was brief but sweet, a sign of comfort and affection something that they both realized they had been missing from each other.**

"**You still taste the same." He said with a smile watching her face.**

"**Like how?" She asked curiously.**

"**Sweet. Like strawberries and sugar." He responded.**

"**Strawberries and sugar huh?"**

"**Yeah. Must have been the lip gloss you were wearing." He quipped. She laughed briefly.**

"**How do you know I wear strawberry lip gloss?" She questioned.**

"**I know a lot about you. At least I used to. You switched to Strawberry gloss after Mona was arrested because she like the toffee tango lip gloss you used to wear." He explained.**

"**I can't believe you remember that." She said a bit amazed. She laid there stunned for a moment staring into his eyes before leaning down a pressing her lips gently to his. **

**What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned hot and passionate. She was on her back with him hovering over her within minutes, their tongues exploring each others mouths making them both hot. The intensity of the kiss escalated even further when he ran his hand up her leg, past her thigh, over her belly to her left breast where he gently cupped it in his hand, squeezing it gently and eliciting a deep moan from Hanna.**

"**Should we stop?" He asked when they broke away briefly for air.**

"**No. I don't want to stop." She told him harshly pulling his head back down to hers for another hot wet kiss. Words weren't needed after that as they both began to explore the others body Caleb using his hands to slide the shirt up over Hanna's chest and off over her head with her assistance. She was left in her lacy underwear and bra his gaze raking over every inch of her sun kissed, toned body.**

"**Still so beautiful." He whispered. Her bra was removed next leaving her chest bare to his hungry eyes. He began to trail hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck until her got to her left breast where he began to lick and suck making her arch her back and hiss when the pleasure became too intense. His left hand came into play on her right breast squeezing and pinching that nipple until it too was a tight hard bud.**

**He switched his mouth to her right breast as he trailed his right hand down her stomach to come to rest on the waistband of her panties. He slipped his hand beneath the lacy fabric and down until he found her swollen flesh. She was hot and wet for him already and when he pressed against her clit she moaned loudly and pulled his head up to hers for another deep kiss. Her arms ran up and down his back her nails leaving marks on his skin as she dug them in when he would pinch her clit and make her body tremble. **

**Without warning an orgasm ripped through her body making her arch her back and cry out his name loudly holding him tightly to her own body as she rode out her release against his hand. She watched with glazed eyes as he removed his hand and pulled her panties down and off to throw over his shoulder then he was kneeling up between her legs to take off his own pants leaving him exposed to her heated gaze. He was long, thick, hard and ready for her. He came back down over her quickly after his pants too were thrown carelessly over his shoulder. He stared into her eyes intently looking for something in her face. He must have seen what he wanted because he nudged her legs open wider with his knees and settled himself against her intimately. **

"**Now Caleb. Please." She begged breathlessly her thighs hugging his hips and she tried to pull him into her. He much have gotten impatient himself because he quickly lined himself up with her opening and thrust in quickly causing Hanna to gasp and clench her legs around him.**

"**You okay?" He asked quickly afraid he'd hurt her.**

"**I'm good, just haven't done this since you." She whispered back reassuringly. At her words he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss as he began to move his hips pulling out before pushing back in quickly each thrust making Hanna moan and dig her nails into his back.**

**He began to pick up the pace as he felt her body getting wetter, and beginning to shake. The moans were coming faster and louder into his mouth as she continued to kiss him, sucking his tongue into her mouth and making his own body tighten with the eroticism of that gesture.**

**He was close and he could tell she was too she just needed that little something extra to put her over the edge. Reaching down he began to pinch and rub her clit making her body shake even harder and she got even closer to her release.**

"**Come for me Hanna." He whispered harshly. He watched her face as his words caused her to come apart in his arms. The tightening of her inner muscles around him sent him over the edge as well. "Hanna!" Coming from his mouth in a guttural groan. **

**Their hips continued to move against each other as they both came down from their releases both wanting to prolong the end. Caleb collapsed against her breathing heavily against her own heaving chest trying to regain the use of his muscles as well as his voice.**

**After several minutes he was able to push himself up onto his arms so he could look down into her face. She was smiling softly at him.**

"**That was intense." She said with a wide smile. He smiled back before pulling out of her body and shifting onto his side leaving his hand resting on her soft, flat belly.**

"**Yes it was." He agreed softly. Something flashed in her eyes he couldn't name but realized what it was when she spoke.**

"**Do you regret it?" She asked haltingly almost afraid of his answer.**

"**No." He answered simply making her smile again. Neither said another word as they lay there together but both new that things between them had changed. What was coming in the future was going to be hard but at least they would have each other. For Hanna it was knowing that he would be with her in this that helped her fall asleep right then. For Caleb it was the fact that he was laying here with Hanna again. Nothing had felt right since he walked away from her and now that she was in his arms again he was determined to never let her go again. He fell asleep with that thought on his mind as he pulled the blankets up over them his hand still resting on her belly.**

**There were going to be tough times ahead but as the two slept they knew that they would face whatever came together neither one knew exactly what the next few days would bring but they were about to find out…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The knocking at the door woke Caleb and looking at the clock briefly he noted it was six o'clock in the evening. They had been sleeping for three hours. Caleb pulled on the discarded pyjama pants and went to answer the door pretty sure it was his mom on the other side. Upon opening the door he realized that he was right in his assumption.

"Hey mom." He said,

"Sorry to disturb you guys honey but we're going to order dinner and we were wondering if you guys were going to come and join us." She said to explain her presence.

"It's kool we should get up anyway and yeah we'll join you guys I should make sure Hanna eats anyway. Who knows what she was eating before she called me a few days ago." He responded with a frown.

"How is she doing anyway? She looked kind of broken earlier." His mom said.

"She is broken mom. There's been a lot of bad stuff in her life the last couple years and it's left it's mark on her. A friend of hers went missing and a year later they found a body and believed it to be hers. They were being stalked by someone who knew so much about them and was causing all kinds of problems for them dangerous ones as well as emotionally devastating ones. Turned out it was the girl Hanna became best friends with after she lost touch with her friends. Then they found out that their supposedly dead friend had been alive the whole time and there were reasons she was on the run. There's been a lot more stuff too but it's too long of a story to get into right now. I promise I'll explain things to you though." He explained to his mom carefully trying to gloss over the terrible stuff.

"Was you getting shot part of all this bad stuff?" His mom asked seeming to connect a few things.

"Yes and no. There was stuff going on dangerous stuff, life threatening stuff that was horrible for everyone involved. I was there to help for a lot of it even when she tried to protect me by shutting me out but then I left to deal with my own issues and it seems that things just got worse for her. She didn't have anyone at her back anymore, her friends were all to caught up in their own stuff. I left her alone to deal with everything and it became to much for her." Caleb said shaking his head at how selfish he had been.

"Why are you being so hard on yourself?" She asked with a frown at him.

"It was hard on her, me leaving. I promised her I would always protect her and then I left. She spent so much time trying to protect me by keeping me in the dark on things and then when she finally opened up to me I left." He explained.

"You're a good man Caleb anyone can see how much you care for her." His mom responded.

"If I was a good man mom I never would have left her to face everything alone." He replied self loathing lacing his tone.

"You had something come up that you had to take care of I'm sure deep down she understood that."

"She thought I left her for Miranda and I never corrected that assumption in her mind." He said. "It was easier for her to hate me and be safe then to love me and be in danger all the time."

"Miranda was the girl who died right?" He nodded. "Why would Hanna have been in danger?" She asked curiously.

"I was trying to help Miranda find her uncle and uncover a few mysteries about our mutual ancestors and I promised Hanna I would look after her and I failed. There was so much more involved then I thought at first though and I couldn't just leave until I got some answers." He said carefully trying not to say too much.

"Did you tell Hanna what was going on?" His mom asked.

"No. I told her as little as possible. I didn't want her mixed up in what was going on with me, she had enough to deal with back home as it was without adding my problems to the mix." He answered.

"Shouldn't that have been my decision to make?" A voice asked from behind him. It was Hanna she was finally awake and apparently had been listening to their conversation. "I think we should talk." Hanna said with a stubborn look in her eyes.

"I'll just go order dinner. It should be here by seven so that should give you guys time to talk and to clean up." His mom said with a pointed look at their lack of clothing. Hanna blushed and he just shrugged.

"Okay we'll see you at seven mom." Caleb said watching Hanna nervously.

His mom left quickly after that noting the tension that had entered the room.

"I want to know what went on in Ravenswood." She demanded.

"It's so complicated. I don't even know how to explain it." Caleb mumbled.

"Try." She demanded again.

"Everyone that was in the car the night Miranda died was supposed to be dead too, including me." He quickly got out. It was now or never. Hanna's eyes widened in shock.

"You were meant to die? Why?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes I was. I told you when you came to Ravenswood that there was more to me staying there then it seemed. Ancestors of those from the car made a pact many years ago to save their soldiers from dying in wars but in order to get that they had to sacrifice five teenagers each time a soldier came home from the war unscathed. The five of us in that car were meant to die but four of us made it out and we didn't know why. That's why I stayed Hanna to find out why I was allowed to live and Miranda wasn't. I felt I owed it to her to find out what was going on. As for you Hanna if you had stayed with me you would have been in constant danger and just like you didn't want to risk it with me I couldn't risk it with you. I couldn't risk your life Hanna that was the one thing I could never do." he told her fiercely.

Hanna shook her head and gave him a small lopsided smile. "I realized something the other night at the Lodge. I was wrong to keep things from you and you were too. If we want anything to work between us then we have to he completely honest with each other. We're stronger together, we always have been." She told him her face open and honest although he could see a hint of fear as though she was afraid he was going to deny her.

"I think I remember telling you that once." He said with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

"I know you did and I should have listened but at the time I was so scared. After everything that me and my friends had been going through I didn't think you knowing would be safe. I didn't think I could risk it but I was wrong." She told him.

"I know how you feel." He said in amusement agreeing with her.

"Can we just promise that from here on out we wont keep secrets no matter how scared we are? We can make this work Caleb I know we can but we can't have walls between us anymore." She told him her eyes watching his carefully for any signs that this wasn't what he wanted.

"I can promise that Hanna. If you can promise that then so can I." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist. "No more handling things on our own from now on we lean on each other." he added. She nodded her agreement.

"I promise no more secrets. I don't want to lose you again." She responded.

"You never did lose me Hanna. I was always right here." He said putting his right hand over her heart.

Hanna smiled as tears pooled in her eyes. "And I'm still here with you." Hanna responded as she too placed her hand over his heart.

"Well what do you say we get cleaned up and go eat dinner I'm starved." He questioned.

"Yeah sounds good to me. Wanna share the shower?" She asked him with a wink.

"Hmmm. Sounds like fun maybe we can share a towel too." He agreed with a laugh reminding her of that long ago shower. She laughed and then squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bathroom kicking the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They spent a long time in the shower. So long that it was almost seven by the time they were dressed and ready to go. In the shower they had played around washing each other and making each other laugh. Caleb was doing everything to keep Hanna's spirits up and when he noticed her drifting away into her mind he picked her up and made love to her against the tile wall.

He did his best to keep her mind in the present and not the past but every so often he would catch her drifting away from him and so he kept up the chatter and the jokes, the playfulness and the tender touches hoping to with hold the storm he could tell was coming.

They got a few curious looks from his mom and brothers when they finally walked into the kitchen to join them for dinner. His mom was placing the food in serving bowls while his brothers carried those bowls as well as plates and utensils to the table. His step-dad wasn't in the room yet.

It took a minute but his youngest brother Clay noticed them standing there first. "Caleb!" He shouted running over to him for a hug.

"Hey buddy how are you?" Caleb asked returning the hug and ruffling his hair.

"I'm good. I'm in a tennis tournament. Got my big match on Sunday and then I'll be done for the season." Clay said proudly.

"That's awesome bud and how are things with you James?" Caleb asked his other brother.

"I decided not to do the tournament this year. I wanted to do some real hardcore training to work on my swing and my form. I'll play next year and by then I'll have an edge over the other competitors." James responded in a very serious, grown-up voice.

"That's great I bet you'll knock 'em dead next year too." He said. "I'll be sure to come and watch you practice to see how good you get." Caleb said making his brother smile.

"Will you come to my match on Sunday Caleb? It's the championship match." Clay asked his eyes wide in hope.

"I'll be there with bells on." He promised.

"Caleb who's that?" James asked noticing Hanna standing behind him for the first time. Hanna had been standing quietly and nervously watching the interaction between Caleb and his brothers.

"Guys this is Hanna." Caleb said pulling Hanna forward to introduce her.

"Oh. She's the girlfriend he always talks about." Clay said nodding wisely. Hanna blushed while Caleb just laughed softly.

"Hanna these are my trouble making brothers, James and Clay." Caleb said to Hanna.

"Nice to meet you both. Caleb has talked a lot about you." Hanna replied quietly.

"Okay guys come on and sit down dinner is ready." Claudia said as she put the last dish on the table. "Hanna this is my husband William." Claudia said gesturing behind Hanna at the man entering the room.

"Ah they've come in at last. I thought we were going to be waiting forever for you two to show up." William joked as he sat down making Hanna blush and Caleb laugh.

"Honey this is Hanna." Claudia said completing the introductions.

"Ah yes Hanna. We've heard a lot about you but were beginning to think you were a figment of Caleb's imagination." He said with a friendly wink at Hanna. "Well it's nice to finally meet you at last." He added,

"It's nice to meet you too." Hanna answered. As they dished out the food and began eating Hanna went quiet listening to the conversations around her while at the same time doing a lot of thinking in her head. She wanted to join in on the laughter and the jokes but she was too lost in her own misery and memories to just enjoy herself.

Caleb noticed her silence but at first just thought it was down to nerves from meeting his family for the first time. Halfway through the meal though he became worried as he noticed she had hardly eaten anything.

"Come on princess you have to eat something." He said quietly as he put an arm across the back of her chair and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not very hungry I guess." She responded just as quietly.

"Liar. I know you are. Come on Han you can do this if you eat something you'll feel better." He told her trying to cajole her into eating.

"No I won't. I'm not going to feel better anytime soon." She responded. Caleb kissed the side of her head before speaking again.

"Please Han eat something. If not for yourself then for me because it is killing me seeing you do this to yourself." He told her desperation lacing his tone.

"Okay, I'll try." Hanna responded after a long pause. She turned back to her plate of food and began eating, slowly but she was eating. Caleb kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye to make sure she continued to eat while keeping up with the conversations going on around him.

After dinner was over and the kitchen had been cleaned up James and Clay went upstairs to play video games while Claudia, William, Caleb and Hanna went into the living room with coffee.

"So Hanna I don't want to upset you with this conversation but I need to know. Does your mom know you're here?" Claudia asked quietly breaking the silence they had been sitting in.

"Sort of. I left her an e-mail before we got on the plane here." Hanna explained quietly.

"Okay. Is there a reason you didn't talk to her face to face?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't want to go back to Rosewood after I left. I can't go back there." Hanna said getting a little anxious.

"Calm down Hanna it's okay." Caleb said soothingly rubbing her back while giving his mom a pointed look.

"I'm sorry Hanna I didn't meant to upset you." His mom said looking contrite.

"No it's okay. You have a right to ask considering I showed up here with your son unannounced. I don't know what's wrong with me I keep going into these panic attacks." Hanna responded trying to explain.

"Panic attacks? Do you know what triggers them?" She asked kindly.

"Several things I think. Thinking about going back to Rosewood, being alone here, Caleb walking away again." Hanna responded noticing Caleb flinch at the last reason. She reached over and squeezed his hand letting him know that she wasn't upset with him.

"Hanna I don't know how you're going to feel about this but I think we should get you in to see a doctor. Panic attacks aren't normal and they're not something to play around with." William said gently speaking for the first time since sitting down.

"A doctor? I don't have one out here." Hanna said nervously.

"It's okay we'll get you in to see ours. I can call tomorrow to make an appointment if you're open to going." Claudia said.

"I think you should go Hanna. I don't like seeing you like this and I'm worried." Caleb said his hand still rubbing her back gently.

"Okay I'll go. I'm scared though." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's going to be okay Hanna. We'll all help anyway we can." Claudia said comfortingly.

"Thank you. You don't have to do this for me." Hanna said.

"We want to. You did a lot for Caleb over the past few years so it's our pleasure to help you now." His mom responded with a small smile.

"Okay. I think I'm gonna go to bed now I still feel very tired." Hanna said as she got up, bid everyone goodnight and left the room for the guesthouse. Caleb stayed behind to talk to him mom and step-dad for a few minutes longer.

"I'm worried about her mom. Something's very wrong with her. She's never been like this before." Caleb said a frown on his face.

"I've only just met her and I'm worried too. She seems so very broken and fragile. Are you sure it's a good idea for her to stay here and not go home?" His mom asked gently.

"She can't go back there mom you heard her. She's not ready. Things in Rosewood weren't just hard for Hanna and her friends they were dangerous and deadly. People she knew and cared about were hurt, hospitalized and arrested. There's been so much pain in that town fir her it's no wonder thinking about going back gives her panic attacks." Caleb explained.

"She's probably got a form of depression." William said.

"Why do you think that?" Caleb asked.

"She's not herself you said. She looks sad all the time, she wants to sleep a lot, she doesn't eat much, doesn't talk much unless asked something. I just think it's something that should be looked into. I also think she should talk to a shrink to maybe help her deal with all that had happened in Rosewood." William explained.

"Talking to a shrink I agree with. I think that talking to the doctor will be a good thing for her and maybe he'll point her in what direction she should be going into right now. It's going to be a long road for her." Caleb said in agreement.

"Are you sure this is something you're prepared to handle Caleb?" His mom asked worriedly.

"I won't leave her again. I made a promise to her and even if I hadn't I won't leave again. I need her just as much as she needs me." Caleb responded.

"Okay honey you should go get some sleep too. You still look tired yourself.

"Okay night guys. See you in the morning." He said as he got up and left the room.

Hanna was asleep when he entered the guesthouse so he stripped down to nothing and crawled in behind her pulling her back into his front and holding her tightly in his arms. She didn't move the whole time he did this so he knew she must have been exhausted.

He fell asleep worrying. The next few days were going to be hard for the both of them although neither of them knew exactly what hardship tomorrow would bring them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next day found Caleb dragging Hanna out of bed, cajoling her to eat again and then finally dragging her into the living room of the main house to watch a movie just so she couldn't crawl back into bed. His mom called the family doctor and made an appointment for the next day at three so for today they were just trying to keep Hanna's mind occupied.**

**The knock at the door around one o'clock came as a surprise to Caleb and Hanna as they had been in the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Hanna followed Caleb as he went to answer the door a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.**

**Caleb saw Hanna flinch from where he was standing behind the open door so he moved around it to see a very angry Ashley Marin standing there.**

"**Mom! What are you doing here?" She asked as her mom stepped into the front hall.**

"**I've come to take you home. Go pack your things and let's get going. You're missing school and everyone's been asking about you." She said impatiently.**

"**Mom I'm not going back." Hanna said softly ending her mom's rant before it got going.**

"**Of course you are. You have to finish school and you belong at home." She said with a fierce frown.**

"**No mom I don't belong there anymore. There are too many bad memories there for me now. The past few years have taken a huge toll on me and I just can't be in that town anymore. I need to stay here and heal. I'm gonna go on Monday and enrol in a school here and when I'm done that I'm gonna apply to college. I want and need to be here." Hanna explained moving away from her mother and closer to Caleb. Her mother, of course, noticed this and turned on Caleb.**

"**You had something to do with this didn't you?" She accused with icy eyes.**

"**I got a phone call in the middle of the night from a very emotional, broken Hanna asking me for help. I drove to where she was to find her car broken down and her a mess of tears, passed out in exhaustion in the front seat. I helped get her somewhere to sleep and regroup and when she told me she wanted to leave town for California I suggested she stay at my mom's in the guest house. So no I didn't have anything to do with her leaving Rosewood but I am responsible for getting her here and until she is ready to leave and go back I'm not letting you or anyone else force her." Caleb said his eyes flashing.**

"**This is ridiculous she's only eighteen she needs to be at home with her parents." Ashley demanded.**

"**I can't go back there mom. I'm just not ready." Hanna whispered wrapping her arms around herself as if afraid talking about Rosewood would bring everything back to her.**

"**You don't have to go anywhere Hanna. You are eighteen and can do whatever you want now." Caleb told her as he put his arm around her and drew her into his side to comfort her.**

"**Fine you stay here but don't call me when things don't work out and you need somewhere to go because I might not be there to help." Ashley said angrily as she stormed out of the house slamming the door.**

"**Well that was a riot." Caleb joked turning himself and Hanna back towards the kitchen and the lunch they were making.**

"**Everything okay Caleb?" Caleb's mom asked as they entered.**

"**Yeah mom everything's fine." Caleb told her before they both got back to work on lunch.**

"**Thanks for letting me stay here." Hanna said smiling at his mother.**

"**No problem dear." She said with a smile of her own before heading back out to the family room where everyone was waiting for lunch.**

**While Hanna was chopping the vegetables Caleb excused himself and quickly pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar cell number.**

"**Hello?" The voice answered.**

"**Ashley it's Caleb." He said.**

"**What do you want?" She asked rudely.**

"**I wanted to talk to you about Hanna." He replied.**

"**I think you said all that needed to be said earlier don't you?" She sarcastically asked.**

"**No I didn't. You should know that Hanna has a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I thought you might want to know that." Caleb replied sharply.**

"**For what?" She asked a note of worry now entering her tone.**

"**She's been having panic attacks and we think she might be depressed." He explained.**

"**Why do you think that? I've never seen signs of it." Ashley scoffed disbelievingly. **

"**I did. When you were in jail I saw it but how she is now is so much worse. She's so quiet and withdrawn from everything, she wants to sleep all the time and I have to pretty much force her to eat." Caleb explained further.**

"**That doesn't mean she's depressed." She responded.**

"**That's why she's going to see a doctor and it's why you should stay in California for a few more days. Talk to her she needs your understanding right now she's very fragile." He said.**

"**So why did she call you? Why not talk to me?" Ashley asked resentfully.**

"**I'm not entirely sure. All I know is I was tying a few loose ends up in Ravenswood so I could move back home when I got a call from Hanna. I rushed to get to her and I've been with her ever since. I won't leave her side again. Not for anything. I made that mistake once and it nearly destroyed me and it did a lot of damage to Hanna and I won't do that to either of us again." Caleb told her.**

"**I am at my hotel right now I will stay a few more days and she can come here and see me and tell me what happened at the doctor's appointment but I will not condone her moving away from home." Ashley replied heatedly.**

"**I'm not asking you to condone it I'm asking you to talk to Hanna." Caleb shot back.**

"**Tell her to call me after her appointment tomorrow then." She said briskly.**

"**I will. I'm sorry for your sake that she didn't talk to you before she left Mrs. Marin." Caleb said gently know how much that must have hurt.**

"**So am I Caleb." She answered before she hung up. Caleb went back to the kitchen a minute later to continue helping Hanna with lunch both of them lost in thought as they tried to imagine what would happen tomorrow at the doctors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**When Hanna woke up the next day she was at first disoriented. The room surrounding her was unfamiliar, the bed not hers, the arms surrounding her like part of a familiar dream. **

**When she turned her head she saw Caleb was indeed there with her and he was awake. Apparently he had been watching her sleep.**

"**You're here. It **_**was**_** a dream." She said softly.**

"**What was a dream?" He asked just as softly tucking her hair behind her ear gently.**

"**I dreamt that all of this wasn't real. That I was actually at home in Rosewood and you were still gone." She said sadness coating her expression.**

"**You're awake now and I'm right here." He reassured her pulling her closer by the waist where his arm had been resting.**

"**Yes you are. Were you watching me sleep?" She asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Maybe. I think the last time I actually watched you sleep was when we were sitting in the car. You looked so peaceful that night considering everything you were going through then." He told her with a small sad smile. She didn't say anything for a minute just continued to look at him quietly.**

"**I love the way you look at me." She said suddenly a slight blush tinting her cheeks.**

"**How do I look at you?" He asked curiously.**

"**Like I'm important." She answered.**

"**To me you are. The most important person I've ever had in my life. You're always there when I need you and even when I think I don't you never back away." He told her a hint of amazement in his voice.**

"**I'm scared Caleb." She said.**

"**Of the doctor's today?" He asked her.**

"**Yes of that but of other things too." She replied.**

"**Like what?" He asked.**

"**You leaving me again. I don't think I could take it again. I barely survived last time. Actually considering where I am now I guess I didn't really survive last time." She said looking away.**

**Caleb turned her head back toward him and stared into her eyes intently. "I'm not going anywhere Hanna. Leaving you broke a part of me that I never want to break again. One of these days I'm going to prove to you that I'm here for the long haul this time but until I do I've got something for you." He said moving away from her to reach into the bedside table. Turning back to her he handed her a square box.**

"**What is it?" She asked curiously when he handed it to her.**

"**Open it and find out." She said with a laugh. She opened it up and gasped at what she saw inside. There were two rings a his and hers set. Hers had a small diamond in it and the words 'Here with you' was engraved into the inside band. His was just a plain band with the words 'Forever my love' engraved into the inside band. Tears instantly flooded her eyes as she realized that not only was she his but her was hers as well.**

"**When did you have time to get these?" She asked.**

"**I've had them for a long time. I got them just before we went to Ravenswood. I always planned to come home to you Hanna Ravenswood never changed that. I didn't know how to explain what was going on to you without you rushing to my side so I did what I thought was best and let you go. Not for one second though did I ever stop loving you and I never will." he told her softly as he grabbed the bigger ring and slipped it on his own left ring finger. **

**Tears were streaming down her face as she held out her hand for him to place the other ring on her left ring finger and when it easily slid into place she smiled before leaning up to kiss him gently. **

**The kiss didn't last long because they both knew that with the doctors appointment looming ahead of them today they had a lot to get done. It was already after eleven and they had to be at the doctors for one o'clock. Hanna was the first to get up and head for the shower while Caleb went into the main house to make some food for them. By the time he got back with sandwiches and drinks Hanna was dressed and sitting on a bar stool at the small kitchen in the guest house.**

"**I think maybe we should stock this kitchen up so we don't have to keep going into the main house when we want something." She said with a laugh.**

"**I agree." He said laughing himself. He ate quickly, put his dishes in the sink and gave her a quick kiss on her head before he headed into the bathroom for his own shower. **

**Twenty minutes later he was showered, dressed and ready to go. They had to leave at noon since the doctors was quite a ways away and they wanted to get there in time. Here in California it was hard to know what the traffic was going to be like.**

**They headed inside the main house to talk to his mom about the appointment wanting to know what they would need to bring with them, and what the doctor was like. When his mom asked if they would like her to go with them they quickly nodded knowing that it would be easier to have her there to help with any questions they might need answered that they didn't know.**

**At ten to twelve they all piled into his moms SUV and headed off to the doctors. Caleb and his mom were talking about the different schools to get them enrolled into. They only had a few months left before they graduated and the less school they missed the better.**

**Hanna on the other hand sat in the back seat saying nothing. She knew that this appointment was important but for the life of her she just couldn't care less. She was afraid of how she was feeling right now or the lack of feeling actually but she didn't know how to fix it. Everything just seemed to be moving so fast and yet so slow at the same time. She couldn't catch up and didn't understand what was happening to her.**

**Thank god Caleb was there for her she kept thinking to herself. She knew that if she needed to she could lean on him and though it seemed selfish she also knew that until she started feeling more herself again she was going to be leaning on him a lot.**

"**Hanna?" Caleb asked turning his head to look at her in the mirror.**

"**What?" she asked coming out of her daze.**

"**We're here." He said softly pointing out the big grey building.**

"**Oh. Okay." She said her expression giving nothing away.**

"**Are you okay? If you're not ready for this we can reschedule." Caleb told her gently worried with how out of it she seemed.**

"**No. I should just get this over with. The sooner I find out what's going on the better." She said her tone still not changing making Caleb frown and his worry level sky rocket. As they had driven to the doctors he noticed that Hanna had been getting quieter and quieter and she had seemed to shrink in on herself like she was protecting herself from something bad.**

**He grabbed her hand as they began walking towards the doors squeezing gently to let her know he was with her. She smiled briefly at him and gripped his hand hard her fear showing to him through that grip. **

"**It's gonna be okay Hanna I promise." He said trying to reassure her.**

"**I'm so scared Caleb. I don't know what's wrong with me. What if it doesn't get better?" She said anxiously.**

"**We're here to find that out. Things will get better Hanna you have to believe that." Caleb told her.**

"**Don't worry too much dear I'm sure everything will be just fine." Claudia said speaking for the first time since leaving the car.**

**They entered the building silently and Hanna went to the front desk to check in with the very friendly nurse behind the counter.**

"**Hanna Marin. I have an appointment at one." She said to the nurse.**

"**Okay. Have a seat and fill this form out and the doctor will call you in shortly." She said handing Hanna an intake form. Hanna went and sat down beside Caleb and began to fill out the form filling in all the information she could and only leaving a few blanks. "Mrs. Dawson could you fill in the address and phone number section please?" Hanna asked quietly gesturing to the papers.**

"**Of course dear be happy to." She said with a smile holding her hand out for the papers.**

"**Thank you." She said softly.**

"**No problem." Claudia replied with a smile.**

**Once the blanks were all filled in Hanna took the papers to the front desk and handed them back to the nurse. The nurse smiled and took the papers, getting up and heading into the back of the clinic as Hanna went and sat back down. **

**A few minutes went by before an older woman came out and spoke. "Hanna Marin?" She questioned.**

"**Uh…yea that's me." Hanna said standing up. Before she took a step she turned to Caleb. "Will you come with me please?" She asked quietly anxiety lurking in her eyes.**

"**Of course." He said standing up and taking her hand before they both followed the doctor into her office in the back.**

"**Have a seat you two. I'm Melinda Hayward and it's nice to meet you. You must be Caleb. Now I spoke briefly with Claudia on the phone about what this visit is about so I have a few questions that'll help me understand what's been going on so let's get started." She said as they all sat down.**

"**Okay. What do you want to ask?" She asked.**

"**Have you had a lot of stress in your life lately?" She asked first.**

"**Yes. A lot actually." She answered.**

"**Do you constantly feel tense, worried or on edge?"**

"**Yes. All the time."**

**Have these feelings interfered with other aspects of your life? Like you're school work, friendships and relationships?"**

"**Yes. Very much so." She answered with a look at Caleb remembering their past relationship issues.**

"**Are you constantly dealing with feelings of fear that may seem irrational to others but that you just can't seem to let go of?" She asked continuing to make notes on her notepad.**

"**Yes. I'm scared all the time. Sometimes I don't even understand why I'm so scared." Hanna answered.**

"**Do you think bad things will happen if you don't do things a certain way?"**

"**Yes." Hanna answered remembering the threats from 'A' about Caleb and her mom.**

"**Are you avoiding things because of all these feelings? Like school, friends and family?" **

"**Yes. I ran away because of them." Hanna responded bluntly wanting to be completely honest.**

"**Are you avoiding anything because it causes you anxiety?" She asked not saying anything about Hannas last answer.**

"**Yes. Running away was my way of avoiding." She answered.**

"**Have you ever experienced sudden attacks of panic? You know heart racing, breathing fast and shallow, vision blurry, body shaking, even body becoming tense or weak?" She asked.**

"**Yes. A lot recently actually."**

"**Do you feel like something bad is going to happen all the time?" **

"**Yes. I do." She answered simply. Caleb had remained quiet the whole time listening and trying to understand what he was hearing.**

"**Okay Hanna. Now I need to ask you if all of these answers are truthful." She said with a warm smile.**

"**Yes they are." Hanna answered.**

"**Now I need to ask you a few more questions just to be sure on what's going on here." **

"**Okay. I'll answer anything you ask." Hanna answered.**

"**Do you find yourself sleeping a lot of not sleeping at all?" She asked.**

"**I want to sleep all the time. It's safer when I sleep." Hanna whispered making Caleb grab her hand and squeeze it in support. Dr. Hayward smiled sadly.**

"**Do you find that things you used to do are more difficult now or that you can't concentrate as well?"**

"**Yes. I find myself zoning out a lot." She answered honestly.**

"**Do you find yourself feeling hopeless and helpless?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you finding it hard to control your negative thoughts?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you more irritable, short-tempered and aggressive then usual?"**

"**Sometimes. More then I used to anyway."**

"**Has your appetite changed? Are you eating less or more?"**

"**I barely eat anymore. Caleb usually has to talk me into eating anything." Hanna said causing Dr. Hayward to smile briefly at Caleb.**

"**Have you been engaging in reckless behaviour? Drinking, partying, drugs, sex?" She asked being very blunt.**

"**I did briefly not too long ago. I guess running away could also be seen as reckless." Hanna answered averting her eyes from a questioning Caleb.**

"**Have you thought that your life is not worth living Hanna?" Dr. Hayward asked looking directly at Hanna to note her reaction.**

"**Yes. Sometimes I think it would be better if I weren't here." Hanna answered honestly. "My thoughts scare me Dr. Hayward." She said sadly.**

"**Do you want to hurt yourself Hanna?" She asked gently.**

"**Not right now. I have thought about it though. Before I ran away mostly. I know the feelings are there but being here with Caleb has kind of distracted me from it for now." She replied.**

"**Okay Hanna. I'm worried about your mental state right now. I don't think we need to admit you for observation, you don't need suicide watch right now, but I do think that we should start you on some meds and get you set up with a psychiatrist as well as a support group for those suffering from depression and anxiety. It's going to take a lot of time Hanna but you can overcome this. Having a support group around you will help tremendously and it looks like you have some great support already." She said with a smile and a nod to hers and Caleb's clasped hands.**

"**You've taken the first steps to recovery Hanna. A lot of people don't recognize the signs until it's too late, you did. That's a very encouraging sign." She said with a soft smile. She took out a notepad and wrote on it quickly. "This is a prescription for anti-depressants it also has anti-anxiety medication in it. We're going to give it two weeks and if things aren't starting to feel improved by then I want to adjust the dosage." She explained.**

"**Okay. What will these pills do to me? How will I feel." She asked.**

"**You might feel more agitated at first, may even feel sick or get sick, your stomach may cause you a few problems like indigestion or aches, bathroom issues may arise too, your appetite may change, you might get dizzy sometimes too. On top of that you may have sleep issues, headaches, loss of sex drive, difficulty when it comes to sexual pleasure. All these things may be temporary or occur periodically over time. Your body will adjust though and keeping a positive attitude and keeping to a routine will be a big help too." She explained before getting up and heading over the cupboards located in the room. She pulled out a few pamphlets and came back to hand them to Hanna and even a few to Caleb.**

"**What are these for?" Caleb asked curiously.**

"**These pamphlets have information on depression, anxiety, and the side effects of the pills. Caleb those pamphlets have some information on what you can do to help Hanna as well as what to expect from her. It's not going to be easy you guys. It's going to be a long uphill battle but as long as you take your pill everyday at the same time and try to stick to a positive routine." She explained.**

"**Is there support groups for family members or friends?" Caleb asked surprising both the doctor and Hanna. Dr. Hayward smile brightly in approval.**

"**Yes there are let me get you a number you can call." She said as she flipped through a book of numbers. She wrote the number down on a sticky note and handed it to Caleb. "Here you go. When you call ask for Chandra or Jacob. They run the group and they'll assist you anyway they can. I'm very surprised and delighted at your willingness to get involved Caleb, you're very lucky to have his support Hanna. It'll be good for you to have someone to rely on when things get tough. Remember though there are hotlines you can call they're all in those pamphlets." She explained.**

"**There's nothing I wouldn't do for Hanna. If going to a support group helps me to understand what she's going through and to learn ways to help and support her through this then I'll do anything." Caleb said making tears spring to Hanna's eyes. Dr. Hayward smiled again.**

"**Okay wonderful. Now Hanna I think we're done here for the day. I want you to start taking these pills in the morning when you would usually get up. Try and take them on a full stomach it'll help. I want to see you again in two weeks so make sure to make another appointment at the front desk before you leave. If you have any issues please feel free to call me anytime." She said with a smile handing Hanna a business card with her office number and a cell number on it. "Anytime Hanna." She added.**

"**Thank you Dr. Hayward. I appreciate everything you've done for me today. I don't think I've ever met a doctor as nice as you." Hanna said with a small smile.**

"**I became a doctor to help Hanna. That's what I want to do for you too." She said with a smile.**

"**Well thanks again. Bye Dr. Hayward." Hanna said as her and Caleb left the office and headed back out front.**

"**You didn't have to do that you know." She said to Caleb as they waited behind another couple to talk to the nurse at the front desk and make another appointment.**

"**Do what?" He asked curiously.**

"**Ask for a support group." She answered.**

"**I didn't do that just for the hell of it. I really think I'm going to need this group. I don't understand everything you're going through and I may need somewhere to go if things become too much. I refuse to leave you again Hanna so I need to make sure that I can handle all this. That I'll know what to do if something happens." He explained.**

"**I love you." She said boldly staring into his eyes.**

"**I know. I love you too." He replied smiling.**

"**Miss Marin?" The nurse questioned pulling their eyes back to the front desk.**

"**Oh sorry. Dr. Hayward would like to see me again in two weeks." Hanna explained.**

"**Okay. How about two weeks from today at the same time?" She said looking at the schedule.**

"**Sounds good." Hanna answered.**

"**Okay here you go and if anything comes up and we can try and get you in earlier or later that day." The nurse added with a smile.**

"**Thank you I will." She responded with her own smile.**

**Claudia met them at the door and they all left together, getting into the car and driving home in silence. Claudia must have been curious about what went on at the doctors but she was patient enough not to say anything knowing that they would probably tell her when they were ready.**

**When they got back to the house she still didn't ask any questions allowing them to head off to the guest house without any qualms. As for Caleb and Hanna once they got inside the guest house they both stripped down and dropped into bed. Hanna was drained from all the talking though these days she was, understandably, drained all the time. Caleb just wanted to spend time with Hanna and even he was a little tired. Everything that he'd been told was swimming around in his head and it was taking its toll on him. **

**Within minutes of intertwining themselves in the bed they were asleep. They had a lot to talk about later, a lot to deal with but for now they needed to sleep a regroup. Everything else could wait.**


End file.
